Boredom
by Prettyhex04
Summary: Felicity's alone in the Foundry and really bored, then she sees the Salmon Ladder


**Her fingers whizzed across the keyboard at the speed of light, as Felicity was deep in concentration, trying to find a way where she would be informed at anything out of the ordinary. Both Oliver and Digg had left about an hour ago with Digg's kid on the way he was spending a lot more time Lyla while Oliver was patrolling the city, keeping it safe like he always did. Roy was at Thea's and Sara was with her sister. Felicity had spent almost an hour sat in front of her computers and her body was screaming at her to stop. Exhaling a deep breath, Felicity finally rose out of her seat and looked for something else to occupy her thoughts on. Her eyes seemed drawn to the Salmon Ladder and after a while of trying to talk herself out of it, she managed to talk herself deeper into it. Dressed in her 'fighting gear' **_**as she liked to call it,**_** which was a tank top with running shorts that she still had from MIT,**__**she made her way over to the ladder and caught herself on the first bar. **

"**Alright, you've seen Oliver do this a thousand times – not that I watch him or anything, otherwise that would be weird- not that I'm calling myself weird but…shut**_** up brain**_**" Felicity muttered to herself, propelling her body onto the next hook up. Eyes wandering downwards she realised that her feet were clear off of the floor. Focusing on going off on a tangent about how she hated heights what Felicity didn't manage to notice was that she was climbing further and further up the ladder using the sudden strength she had found, probably from all those training sessions with Digg and some with Sara, heck even the ones with Roy.**

"**Felicity?!" Oliver's voice broke her out of her train of thought, looking down Oliver was staring up at her in complete and utter shock. **

"**Hey" Felicity huffed out in a high(ish) voice. **

"**Felicity what the hell are you doing up there and how the hell are you up there?" still in shock. **

"**Well apparently it actually works when you go off on little in-your-mind tangents about how much you hate heights and well here you go, also those training sessions with Digg are **_**really **_**starting to show through…don't you think" **

"**What I think is you should get down before something bad happens, how about leaving it on a high note"  
"Why are you**_** scared**_**" Felicity teased**

"**Nope, because you're going to fall soon and when you get down I'll give you my special training session on what happens when you climb the Salmon Ladder without somebody around on standby" Oliver teased back going serious at the end, moving so he's underneath her with his arms folded across his chest. **

"**Oh don't be such a downer and anyways who said I needed help and who says I'm coming down" Felicity smiled down at his very serious if-you-don't-come-down-here-right-now-there-will-be-hell-to-pay look that he usually saved for Roy. **

"**Felicity! Don't make me come up there and put you over my shoulder and drag your arse back down here" he exclaimed, voice slowly rising.**

"**Aw, is somebody worried that somebody will hurt themselves?" pouting, her bottom lip stuck out as she observed Oliver's reaction and to be honest. It was not one you wanted to be directed at you.**

"**That's it your mine when you get down here" Oliver shot at her, with a look on his face that sent goosebumps over her body.**

"**Oh no I'm **_**so scared **_**so maybe I'll just stay up here a little bit longer then" Felicity dared. Apparently Oliver accepted the challenge because he let out a little dark chuckle.**

**After what seemed like a good ten or twenty minutes Felicity's arms began to feel weak and ached to stop, glancing down at Oliver he seemed to know the state she was in. She swore that she saw a predatory look in his eyes, standing beneath her with his eyes locked onto her. When she thought that she could hold on a little longer her arms said otherwise as her hands released their grip on the bar so she fell straight into the awaiting arms of Oliver Queen with and 'Oomph' on her part.**

"**Told you, now you are **_**mine,**_**" he growled at her, sending a shiver up her spine. Trying to hide her smile (even though there was no way to escape his grasp unless…) that's when a brilliant idea popped into her mind. Quickly glancing over at the doors, which lead into the bathroom that the boys had installed, to check it was still open her, gaze once upon fell onto Oliver who was making his way over to the training mats with her still secured in his arms- bridal style. Smirking, Felicity leaned up towards him and kissed him. Once she could tell that he was in shock, she managed to squirm out of his hold and sprint over to the bathroom door but not before throwing a glance back at Oliver who seemed to quickly snap out of the almost-trance and take off towards her. **

"**Hey! You get back here right now!" Felicity just barely got in and slammed the door shut before Oliver reached her, speed obviously working in her favour "Felicity! Open the door!"**

"**Sorry as much as I would love to, sadly I can't because it's locked shut, looks like I'm stuck in her for a while might as well go home or hood up" Felicity shouted over his attempts at breaking the door down. They had all thought about this situation before they had the door fitted and said about having a full security door but also known as one that can't be broken down by brute force. **

"**You can't stay in there forever and when you come out, I'll be waiting Smoak….mark my words, you just made a grave mistake" Oliver yelled while pounding on the doors.**

"**I'll take my chances, Kermit!" Felicity didn't know she had this much self-control, stopping herself from bursting out laughing at his futile attempts at getting into the room.**

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT GOOD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"**

"**I'd like to see you try!" Felicity shot at him, the only reply she received was a roar of frustration and then silence. In the time she was in the bathroom she was so close to sneaking out of the window but knew if she just suddenly disappeared he would instantly know what she had done and come after her again. '**_**Might as well face him now'**_** she thought before slowly wandering over to the door, gently unlocking it. Opening the door a smidge, she peered through the cracks and checked he wasn't there. Cautiously padding out of the room it seemed quiet, **_**too quiet**_**. Where was he? A shiver travelled up her spine and as she twirled around all she could see was a blur of green before Oliver hauled her over his shoulder locking his arm around the back of her legs. **

"**Oliver! Put me down this instant!" Felicity tried but was replied with a dark laugh that made her hairs stand on end. Nearing the wall closest to the training mats, he released his grip of her body so she slid down until she was eye-level with him. He had her right up against the wall with both his hands on the wall beside her head and she was in a certain position where she had no other choice but to band her legs around his waist, but his pupils were dark and blown. **_**This wasn't good**_**. Just then he began leaning in towards her steering his mouth to go beside her ear. To be perfectly honest she didn't really know how she managed to hear what he whispered over the loud pounding of her heart, which was threatening to pound right out of her chest. **

"**Now it's my turn with **_**you**_**" leaning away from her a little she couldn't help the shudder that coursed through her body at that particular moment, which caused a little bit of a chain reaction as he crashed his mouth against hers instantly gaining access to openly touch her wherever he wanted. Using her gasp to his advantage he wasn't little time claiming her mouth, wasting little time in tasting her for the first time. Mouths moving over each other's, their tongues danced. Supplying her jaw and throat with a long stream of heavy kisses, Felicity moved her hands to his back and dragged her nails down his spine. Hearing him growl and push into her even harder gave her power. However she still wanted to play the game that they started, and besides where's the fun if you don't at least finish it. Unlocking her legs from his waist and reaching down until they touched the floor, he didn't seem to notice until she flipped them over so she was pushing him into the wall. One of his hands was submerged in her hair while the other perched upon her hip. Lip locked, Felicity extracted herself from his body and despite the protests from him she waltzed over to the training mat and picked up a bamboo stick. Stepping into a fighting stance, Oliver quickly picked up the game she was playing and the opposite stick and positioned himself into the fighting stance. Lunging forward she attacked him, even though he dodged her main attack she managed to land a good blow to his stomach. Then he attacked her but didn't land a blow, she had grown quicker and more agile with combat whether it was with weapons or just head to head. The pair continued on like this for a while until Oliver become more focused on one thing and even though she didn't exactly know what is was, she knew she didn't like it **_**or did she**_**. When he came towards her she dodged what she thought would be an attack but as she twirled herself around he used his bamboo stick to secure it behind her and send her balance off so she came crashing against him. But he wasn't done yet, pushing himself forward they ended up on the mat with her on her back and him on top of her. Nevertheless something told her that he wasn't going to let her get out of this one so easily. Both their bamboo sticks had ended up to the side in a pile somehow quite far away. **

"**No fair, you're heavier than me!" Felicity whined trying to shift out from underneath him but he was solid above her. **

"**Well I had to wait for at least an hour for your arms to finally give out AND when you were in the bathroom so if I have the advantage of using my weight to stop you from escaping again then I will"**

"**Oliver, one- it was about **_**ten minutes**_** and two- I needed to go to the bathroom and I'm not discussing that one any further so **_**deal with it**_**" **

"**Getting back to the point I'm not moving **_**or **_**letting you run away from me so **_**you deal with it**_**, you're not escaping this time" **

"**Well I'm just surprised you snapped out of your little trance so quickly but luckily for me I had speed on my side"**

"**Oh don't be so fooled if you do that again you won't be so lucky" Oliver stated, leaning down he was about to kiss her when the door of the Foundry opened. **

"**Ollie?" Sara's voice echoed through the lair as he focused on her and Digg's smirking face as they entered the lair however, he was so concentrated on the other pair it allowed Felicity to wiggle her way from beneath Oliver's prone form. Jumping up and grabbing her purse she was about to make her way up the stairs but turned to Oliver and stated.**

"**Hey Oliver you might want to focus on your concentration a tad more, because that will be very awkward in the middle of a fight and **_**I won the bet**_**" Felicity stated grinning before turning to Digg and Sara, who both had a smirk perched on their faces, and saying goodnight and thanking them for saving her. **

"**My concentration is perfectly fine **_**thank you very much **_**and I got distracted so no you don't win! Besides we are not done here!" he yelled after her, hearing a '**_**oh yeah sure' **_**the Foundry door slammed shut. Both Sara and Digg were trying to hold in their laughter while Oliver took his frustration out on one of the dummies.**

"**Ollie, if you want to win the bet GO AFTER HER!" Sara clearly made her point, Digg barely agreeing with her before his hand came up to cover his mouth. **

"**Shut it Diggle" Oliver throw over his shoulder before he was gone out the door of the Foundry, leaving the pair to burst out in a fit of laughter. **

**Okay she admits that maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave him in the way that she did, because well he was the Arrow. The big bad vigilante and could get into places some people couldn't and you wouldn't even know he was there. Entering her house, she didn't decide to take this into consideration because her body was still aching from clinging onto the Salmon Ladder well mainly her arms. Not bothering to change out of her fighting gear she decided that she'll put it back in her gym bag back at the Foundry tomorrow. Something caught her attention as she arrived in her living room, then it hit her. In the corner of the room sat a dark figure and she made out a hood. A breath became hitched in her throat as she instantly knew who the figure was. He'd come for his revenge for her using the distraction of Digg and Sara to once again escape him.**

"**Hey I just used it as an advantage, just like you did" Felicity stated as the dark figure began making their way towards her. **

"**Like I said…You're… Not… Escaping… Me" Oliver ground out. As he walked towards her she began stepping back trying to escape him and the dominance he had over her. But one thing she didn't think about was where she was. Eventually her back hit the wall near her front door but this didn't seem to faze him as once again he was in her personal space. In the blink of an eye he had picked her up, putting her back into the position she had been in earlier before she had ran to the training mat but this time on the other hand, she **_**knew **_**that she wasn't getting off so easily. **

"**Erm…I need to…..feed my cat" Felicity tried but he wasn't buying any of it.**

"**You don't have a cat"**

"**Hey you don't know that, I could've adopted one who knows maybe I've got a tiger in the kitchen" her only response was the silence around his mouth colliding with hers. Pushing into her harder, Oliver tightened his grip before he made his way to her bedroom, all the while not pulling his mouth away from hers as they explored one another. **_**Well, definitely not getting out of this one **_**she thought as she opened her mouth to him and mentally switching off and allowing her body to take over of its own accord. Gently placing her on the bed, Oliver began the task of stripping them both down and begun with her shirt. Everything seemed to whizz by. One moment they're fully clothed and the next is with both of them in their underwear. Her hips thrust up into him as she hears the moan/growl that radiates from his throat causing things to get even more heated. Grasping both hands in her bed sheets above her head, he began slamming into her, eliciting moans from her before she could do anything to stop them. Quite rapidly they ended up stark naked and moulded together as one. Well this was definitely **_**not **_**how she had expected tonight to fan out, but as she heard the headboard of her bed pummelling the wall behind it with such a force she was surprised if there wasn't a dent in it at the end of the night. **

**The gentle beating of Oliver's heart lulled her awake. Her head was resting on Oliver's shoulder as she was basically laying on top of him while he held her protectively fused to him. He had both arms banding round her small frame with one hand splayed on her back while the other engulfed her hip. His face was submerged in her golden locks. Felicity could her him inhaling her scent deeply, from the looks of it he was dreaming about her. Smiling, she snuggled further into him and he held her more securely before allowing herself to slowly drift off once more. **


End file.
